Never An Experiment
by JeffnaBoots
Summary: Tugger and Mistoffelees have shared a lot of firsts. First steps. First words. First kisses. And where there are first, there are surely seconds... and thirds, and fourths... but only if one wants them. - TuggerXMistoffelees. Rated for later smut :)
1. Firsts

_A/N: Don't panic. This is only the introduction chapter._

 _ **Background:** __Tugger and Mistoffelees have shared a lot of firsts. First steps. First words. First kisses. And where there are first, there are surely seconds... and thirds, and fourths... but only if one wants them._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Cats. _

**_Rating:_ There will be sex. Consider this your only warning :) **

**_Rum Tum Tugger:_** _In this fic, Tugger is the same age as Misto - following the change that Andrew Lloyd Webber created for the UK and Australian (and potentially Japan) versions of the musical. Instead of being a sexy rock god, he's a hip-hop/rapping kitten._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

In their early years, Tugger and Mistoffelees shared a lot of firsts.

Their first steps had been within seconds of each other – Tugger had stumbled to his feet and refused to move until Mistoffelees was at his side. Together they wobbled and lurched, until they were skipping and leaping, bounding and chasing.

Their first words had been similar. It had gone from incoherent babbling one day, to a word here and there. To calling each other's names and screeching whenever they were upset. To whispers in the dark when they didn't want their carers to hear.

And then Tugger and Mistoffelees even shared their first kiss.

It had happened by accident, really.

They were young – barely old enough to be out of their dens. They had been playing – their tiny bodies rolling about the junkyard floor. Their claws were sheathed, as requested by Jenny, and they batted and swiped without causing much harm.

Mistoffelees tackled his friend, sending them both sprawling and rolling, until the black and white tom finally managed to pin him, paws firmly on his chest.

"Got you," he grinned excitedly.

Tugger laughed back at him, before he swiftly leant up and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Mistoffelees stared down at him with wide eyes, before he giggled softly, "What was that for?" he whispered, crouching slightly.

Tugger shrugged, "The big cats do it all the time," he whispered back, rolling until Mistoffelees was beneath him.

"We're not big cats," Mistoffelees pointed out helpfully, gathering his hind legs up beneath Tugger and pushing him, their play resuming.

They didn't speak of it again.


	2. Uncertainty

"Misto!"

The black and white tom's ears perked up, and he narrowly avoided being tackled by Electra.

It had been years since their first kiss, and it had almost been forgotten. They had experienced other firsts since – first dances, first hunts, and their first Jellicle Ball.

Inseparable – that's what the elders had said. The boys were never without each other. Whether they were teasing the girls, or showing off in front of the boys, they rarely did it apart.

"Tugger?" Mistoffelees called, but the tom was nowhere to be seen.

"Mistoffelees…"

Tugger's melodic voice made Mistoffelees get up from his spot on the floor, stepping into the shadows to follow his call.

Mistoffelees' eyes adjusted to the darkness, glancing around suspiciously, when two strong arms grabbed him, pressing him against a flat board of metal. He would've shrieked would it not have been for the mouth on his, seemingly trying to kiss him senseless.

He spluttered, pushing the tom away, "Tugger!"

The tom pulled back with a cocky grin, but Mistoffelees _knew_ his best friend – could see the anxiety behind his confidence.

"Felt good, didn't it?"

Mistoffeless blushed hard, " _Why_ did you kiss me?"

Tugger shrugged, still mostly leaning on him, "I just- I just wanted to know what it was like," he said, "Did you… like it?"

Mistoffelees paused, thinking. It was the one thing Tugger could always rely on from Mistoffelees – honesty.

"I would've liked to be consulted…" he said slowly, "But it was okay."

The hurt in Tugger's eyes was unmistakeable, "Okay?"

"Well, it was a bit rushed, don't you think?"

Tugger nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose…" he said, unsure what to make of Mistoffelees, who was treating it like some sort of game.

Tugger leant forward again, this time letting their lips brush gently, before kissing him sweetly and languorously. Mistoffelees was actually enjoying the kiss, until Tugger's teeth brushed his bottom lip and his stomach twisted. He flung his head back in surprise, smacking against the metal behind him and groaning.

"What, what?" Tugger asked, searching Mistoffelees' face.

The tom shook his head quickly, one hand coming up to rub the back of it, "Nothing…I just…nothing…"

Tugger slumped in dismay, "Was that one better?"

Mistoffelees cleared his throat, nodding, "Much… now… can I please go back to my game?"

Tugger regarded him for a moment, before stepping away from the tom. He wanted to say so much more… but he didn't know how.

"Okay," he said softly, and watched as Mistoffelees shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

Mistoffelees couldn't go back to his game.

Not after that.

He stole away to his den, his head reeling.

Tugger had _kissed_ him.

He hadn't remembered kissing back, but he was sure he had. The kiss had lasted seconds, but it had felt like years. His warm mouth over his, his lips so insistent.

Where had Tugger learnt to kiss like that _anyway?_

Tugger was always talking about the queens. The bend of their bodies, their hips, their thighs… and it wasn't like Mistoffelees didn't like hearing him go on. He didn't really appreciate the curve of a queen quite the same way Tugger did. He thought they were beautiful, of course… but there was also something about the sturdy figure of a tom.

Mistoffelees hadn't said anything to Tugger. They shared their deepest secrets, but for some reason Mistoffelees' attraction to males hadn't come up.

And kissing Tugger…

It had made Mistoffelees' insides twist and crumble. He could still feel the tingle on his lips.

He'd never seen Tugger like that – Plato and Tumblebrutus, sure, but not _Tugger._ He'd never admired his long legs, the leopard spots littering his body.

He cringed slightly.

He was definitely thinking about it now.

With a sigh he flopped down onto his bedding.

Whatever was he going to do?

* * *

Tugger was a fool.

He grumbled to himself, fumbling through a routine that his heart really wasn't in.

He had kissed Mistoffelees.

In his head, that was kind of it. He had kissed him, and Mistoffelees had swooned and they had gotten together. There wasn't need for conversation. They fell into a den and ravaged each other and were the talk of the Junkyard. And he would be grinning and cocky and Mistoffelees would be blushing and shy.

But Mistoffelees wasn't the blushing, shy tom that he had thought. Apart from being flustered from the unexpected assault, Mistoffelees was calm and controlled. He had rational thoughts, had told Tugger exactly what he thought.

Like the kiss hadn't even phased him.

Like it didn't meant anything.

He raked his fingers through the tufts of his short mane, sighing softly.

He was just clearly going to have to try harder.

Eagerly, he raced to the clearing he'd found the black and white tom in earlier.

"Electra!" he called to the dark kitten, "Where's Misto?"

"Don't know," she replied, halfway through stepping all over Etcetera.

"He ran that way," Victoria said from where she lounged over a plank upsidedown, "Back to his den."

Tugger smirked. _Perfect._

He bounded up the short slope to the den with the silk blue curtains, pushing past them without knocking.

The black and white tom was curled on his side, nestled beneath an old blanket. His eyes were closed, and Tugger crept into the room. The tom stirred when he curled up behind him, groaning quietly when his arms wrapped around his middle.

"Wha-?"

"Shh…" Tugger whispered, his hand making gentle circles over Mistoffelees' stomach.

The motion soothed him, and Mistoffelees slowly fell asleep again.


End file.
